My Favourite Red-Head
by alyssialui
Summary: Lorcan and Lysander find Lily sitting by the big tree near the Lake. Next-Gen. Lily/Lorcan.


_A/N: Since I have no idea of their ages, I'm going to make Lorcan and Lysander a year above Lily. So in this story, Lily is 15, and the twins are 16. _Let the fun begin. RxR. FxF. __I do not own Harry Potter.____

__Submission for: __

__**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Speed Drabble. Prompts: __"I can't believe you said that!", 'faint', Lily Luna/Lorcan Scamander

**Hogwarts Fair 2014 Challenge/Competition: **Niffler Lucky Dig

__**Represent That Character! Challenge II**__

* * *

><p>Lily sat outside under the large tree by the Black Lake. It was her favourite spot to come and just sit. Sometimes she brought her homework or her books to study, but most times like now, she just liked to sit and enjoy the cool breeze and the beauty that was Hogwarts.<p>

Her father had always told her how wonderful this place was, and she coulidn't help but imagine all his adventures based on the stories he had told her and her brothers. She didn't know about them though: James had graduated last year, but he was much too into himself to care much about the grounds. Albus was in the year above her, he was much too into his Slytherin friends and his books to care much about outside, but Lily appreciated her dad's stories, the valiant yet clueless Chosen One who saved the Wizarding World.

"Lily!" someone shouted, breaking her out of her thoughts, and she smiled when she recognized the voice. Approaching her were two identical faces, both with the dreamy quality of their mother but with two split personalities. Whereas Lysander was wise and spacey as Aunt Luna at times, Lorcan was wild, focused and adventurous like Uncle Rolf, sometimes bordering on reckless. Like now, Lorcan was practically rushing to her, ready to tackle her to the ground if she weren't already lying her back, and Lysander was calmly pulling up the rear.

Lorcan skid to a halt in front of her before dropping unceremoniously onto his bottom. He pulled her off her back into a sitting position and asked, "How's my favourite red head?" while ruffling her hair.

Lily glared while trying to pat down her hair, "Favourite out of all the brood?"

"But of course," Lorcan answered with a wide grin.

Lysander finally joined, taking his seat on her other side softly. He brushed his shoulder-length wispy hair out his face and said, "Well I'm particularly fond of Lucy. Those lovely dimples and her very attractive bum."

Lily's mouth dropped open and she shoved Lysander, "I can't believe you said that! If Lucy heard you, she'd probably slap you for that."

Lysander just shrugged as if it were no big deal. "Just saying."

They fell back onto the grass and just lay there in the shade, Lily and Lysander in silence, with Lorcan adding random statements once or twice which Lysander would promptly shoot down. Lorcan's comments were getting more frequent, more wild and crazy and Lysander would roll his eyes and rebuff each one, calling out the absurdity of each. Lily just laughed each time but chose not to interject. She loved just sitting between them and enjoying their witty banter.

But then Lysander suddenly groaned out loud and he shot up, glaring at his twin. Lily was taken aback by the sternness in his voice and the ire he directed to his twin. Lysander rarely got like this, preferring to sit back and observe than to attack a problem head on, so this must be very important. He practically shouted, "I'm tired of your silly attempts, Lor. Either you man up and tell Lily why we came over here, or I do."

Lily turned swiftly to Lorcan's red face. So they weren't just here to hang with her. At first she was crestfallen. She had loved the twins and they were both her good friends. When she first came to Hogwarts, she had a hard time making friends that weren't already related to her. She was very shy and tried to blend into the background. James had placed her out for everyone to see, but she only succeeded in embarrassing herself. Albus had introduced her to his friends, but they weren't interested in hanging with a baby Gryffindor. Her cousins had all made attempts but they had their own studies and friends to focus on.

But then Lorcan and Lysander came along. They saw her sitting in this very spot and they just sat beside her and started talking about everything and anything. They were her friends from long before, as Aunt Luna would always let them visit the Burrow when everyone got together, but this felt different. They were including her outside of their homelife. They made her feel welcomed and warm. And over time, they helped her get out of her shell and to make new friends. But they would always be her first friends.

But there was something about to be said about Lorcan, the louder one, the more spontaneous and the funner one, though she wouldn't tell Lysander. And that caused her to develop a small crush on the boy that she would never let evolve into anything more. She was their friend and he probably thought of her as his sister. She didn't want to embarrass herself and introduce feelings into the relationship and make it awkward for both involved.

Lysander was still glaring at Lorcan, who began to stammer. It was obvious that Lysander was gradually losing his patience by the second and Lily found herself doing so as well. If they didn't come to just sit, what was Lorcan's ulterior motive?

She was no longer amused now. She slapped Lorcan on the arm while glaring at him, effectively halting his stammering. "Why did you come over here?" she asked angrily.

Lorcan's face paled and he looked as he would faint. Now Lily was getting worried. Was it something bad? But Lysander was still glaring, ignoring his twin's obvious inner conflict. It couldn't be that bad, could it?

"Lorcan..." Lysander warned, his hand reaching out to turn Lily to face him, ready to divulge the secret. But Lorcan acted first, holding Lily's hand delicately as he looked into her eyes.

Lily blushed slightly at the touch. Lorcan had held her hand before but the look in his eyes made her feel warm inside. He cleared his throat and said, "Lily, I like you. And I have for awhile. Do you want to go Hogsmeade with me?"

Now Lily felt as if she would faint. Lorcan, who she had a crush on, had a crush on her too. She looked towards Lysander who had stopped glaring at his brother and was now staring out at the Lake. Though his eyes had left them, she knew he was listening keenly to the conversation.

Lily realized that Lorcan was waiting for an answer and she took a deep breath before saying, "I'd love to."

Lorcan smiled and then Lysander suddenly rose from beside them. He dusted off his pants before saying, "Now that that's over with, I think I'm going to find Lucy. I have something to tell her as well."

He walked away calmly with his hands in his pockets and back towards the castle, leaving the two grinning teens to themselves.


End file.
